


the perfect creature rarely seen

by galaxyparade



Series: WolfShin Week 2020 [4]
Category: King's Maker (Webcomic)
Genre: ?? - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Angels, Angel of Death Shin Soohyuk, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Universe, Human Wolfgang Goldenleonard, M/M, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:00:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28280544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxyparade/pseuds/galaxyparade
Summary: An Angel of Death, Shin Soohyuk Falls for Wolfgang Goldenleonard.
Relationships: Wolfgang Goldenleonard/Shin Soohyuk
Series: WolfShin Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2065341
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	the perfect creature rarely seen

**Author's Note:**

> My entry for WolfShin Week 2020 Prompt 4: "Religion"
> 
> Check out other works under #WolfShinWeek2020 on twitter!
> 
> (Also, not beta'ed so I apologize in advance for the incoming grammatical errors)

Angels are made to oversee balance in the mortal realm. One life taken for one life born. If the balance is disturbed, it is the duty of the angels of death like Shin to correct it. For millennia, Shin Soohyuk does his divine mission dutifully, surveying his records every week and traveling down to the realm of the living to fix what has thrown the balance out of proportion.

It is a fairly routine existence - Shin sticks to the rules, does his own duty well but nothing more. His life remained ordinary, whatever definition of ordinary an angel of death can have anyways, until he meets Wolfgang Goldenleonard.

The boy is young, too young to be out in the forest alone, but that isn’t what catches Shin’s attention. It’s the fact that the boy is pointing at him and yelling out for him.

“Birdy!”

Shin surveys their surroundings, looks for a bird that the boy must be pointing at. But the little blond boy toddles closer to him and tries to pull at Shin’s ivory feathers.

Alarmed, Shin yanks his wings and himself out of reach. _How? He just-_

Angels are invisible to mortals, their divinity being too sacred to be seen by humanly sight. And Shin, for all his knowledge, has never heard of any mortal blessed enough to be granted this special sight.

Shin looks back at the young boy who now has fat tears rolling down his chubby cheeks while making grabby hands at Shin and sighs softly. He slowly descends and starts to talk to the boy.

“Where is your mother?”

The boy stops crying and just gazes at the angel. But to Shin’s relief, he hears a commotion of humans yelling a name just outside of the edge of the forest. Shin can’t pick the boy up, so instead he heads out for the adults slowly approaching the location of the boy to make sure they are truly the boy’s family and does not mean him any harm. The woman who seems to be leading the search - Lady Christine, as one of the other women addressed her - has a desperate edge to her countenance and Shin knows immediately that she must be the boy’s mother.

Invoking his power, Shin slowly guides her to where the boy is. The boy - Wolfgang, the name that the adults were yelling out - cries out in joy the moment he sees his mother who picks him up quickly while softly chiding him for walking off on his own. The group of humans turn to leave but over his mother’s shoulder, the young boy makes grabby hands at Shin again. He calls out for “Birdy” once more but by the time his mother turns around to see what her son is pointing at, Shin is already gone.

Shin meets the boy, _Wolfgang_ , again about 7 years later. Shin just finished another assignment, taking the life of a corrupt official who keeps trying to dodge his divine punishment, when he sees a golden head hiding behind a fruit cart. Wolfgang is clutching a sack of potatoes in his hand and seems to be on the run from a bunch of soldiers chasing him. At first, he doesn’t notice Shin but then he does.

“You!”

Shin sighs, despite his hopes that the boy seeing him in their first meeting had been a fluke, it seems that Wolfgang really is blessed with a special sight. Shin puts his fingers to his lips, gesturing the boy to be quiet and he gets to work to confuse the soldiers with visions of many young boys carrying a sack running in different directions. With shouts of alarm, the soldiers scatter to chase the illusions.

Shin turns back to the fruit cart, hoping the boy already took the distraction to make his escape but to his disbelief, Wolfgang is still there, staring at him dazedly.

“You’re that Birdy, right?”

_Oh, that blasted name._

“My name is Shin Soohyuk.”

Wolfgang softly repeats that name under his breath and grins. “My name is Wolfgang.” The boy whispers just low enough for Shin to hear. “Thank you for helping me, both for this time and before.”

He keeps meeting Wolfgang over and over after that. Wolfgang now lives with a ragtag group of kids and Shin wonders what led to it. But he doesn’t ask.

Instead, he does all he can to help Wolfgang, tricking people who wish the blond any harm and leading him to safety. Through all these meetings, Shin never touches Wolfgang, extremely aware of what that could lead to. By touching, he risks putting out Wolfgang’s shining life far too soon. And that is a chance Shin will never take. Time goes on and years pass by.

It is while Shin is surveying his weekly record of souls to harvest that he notices it. His colleague, a fellow angel of death, left her own record of souls open in plain view for Shin to see and it is there that he notices the name, _Wolfgang Goldenleonard_. Time seems to pause for Shin but he snaps himself out of it, rationalizing that Wolfgang is a common name, and he just saw Wolfgang yesterday - _he is fine._ But instinct overrides his brain and before he realizes it, he has already stolen his colleague’s list of souls and escaped the heavenly realm.

 _I can never return again,_ Shin understands, as interfering with the sacred missions of the angels is a crime only punishable by the removal of their divine status. But Shin could not regret it, not when Wolfgang’s life is at stake.

Shin descends to the realm of the living before the archangels could notice his transgression. He searches for Wolfgang, looks for a tall blond head in the sea of people but could not find him. Panic seizes his throat, renders him unable to breath but he perseveres, invokes his powers to search for Wolfgang. Shin spots him in a small alcove near the village fountain and rushes to him immediately.

Despite all his efforts, Shin is not fast enough.

Before Shin could tell Wolfgang to run away, the archangels, his superiors, descend on him. They stand there, blocking his path and one moves to detain him. A glowing willow vine wraps around him and Shin is forced to his knees. The stolen list of souls are snatched out of his hands and is handed to the overseeing archangel who takes a look at the record and heads towards Wolfgang. Shin tries to call out, _to warn_ , but his breath is stolen away before he could make a sound. Wolfgang, though he is blessed with a special sight, could not see any angels other than Shin.

Shin never hates that fact more than he did now.

Shin watches as the archangel grasps Wolfgang’s soul and yanks it out of his human body. Wolfgang’s body - now only a shell - drops like a puppet with strings cut and collapses onto the ground. Despite the ball of grief now choking him, Shin yells out, a heart-wrenching cry so full of grief and anguish and mourns for a life cut far too short.

In his heartbreak and despair, Shin doesn’t notice the ritual the archangels start to deliver his divine punishment. Only when he hears the sound of his ivory wings falling on his ground that he registers what has just taken place.

Shin Soohyuk Falls for Wolfgang Goldenleonard.

The Divine Being, whether out of compassion or merely for entertainment, grants the pair of souls another attempt. They are reborn, one as the son of a noblewoman and another as the son of a minister.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to come up with something nsfw for this prompt but I am also a coward so please have this instead :')
> 
> Feel free to join me in admiring Wolfgang's humongous chest on twitter @babynakyum


End file.
